un día como cualquier otro
by Gattina nero
Summary: Summary: un dia normal en la vida de Tsunayoshi, contando bazucas voladoras, escenas reveladoras e íntimas con su tutor... simplemente, otro día más. R27 *ex-monotono día* re-subido
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: khr no me pertenece es obra y gracia de Akira Amano-sensei_

**Un día como cualquier otro**

_**Gattina nero**_

_Summary: un dia normal en la vida de Tsunayoshi, contando bazucas voladoras, escenas reveladoras e íntimas con su tutor... simplemente, otro día más. R27_

* * *

><p>Era un día normal, monótono pensó Tsuna ajeno a lo que pasaría en unos minutos, entonces todo fue en cámara lenta...<p>

Yamamoto callo y tumbo a Gokudera, que agarro a I-pin, que golpeo a lambo, el cual comenzó a llorar y saco su bazuca, la cual voló y aterrizo en Tsuna y Reborn -el cual había recuperado su forma adulta-, que estaba cerca del otro tomando su expresso.

Un humo rosa invadió el lugar, todos se quedaron expectantes e impacientes por ver al Tsuna de 25 años; cuando el humo desapareció se pudieron ver a dos figuras, la segunda recostada en el regazo de la primera.

**-hola chicos**- dijo un hombre que no aparentaba más de 20 años, de cabello castaño hasta las caderas, ojos color chocolate, piel pálida, de fracciones delicadas pero masculinas, y con una mirada y una sonrisa calmada, vestido únicamente con un pantalón blanco.

**-que pasa Tsuna- **pregunto un hombre de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, con una voz grabe y adormilada, el cual llevaba un pantalón negro.

**-al parecer fuimos transportados por la bazuca de los 10 años**- le respondió al otro.

**-estúpida vaca...**- susurro, convirtió a león -que se encontraba en el cabello de Tsuna- en un mazo, el cual, con una puntería digna del mejor hitman del mundo, lo lanzo, y callo de lleno en la cabeza de Lambo, el cual quedó inconsciente en el acto.

**-Reborn... ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no golpees tan fuerte a lambo?...**- le reprendió Tsuna.

**-tsk todo es culpa de la vaca estúpida**- contesto apartando la mirada **–lo siento, ¿contento?- **susurro molesto.

Tsuna suspiro tomo la cara del otro y lo obligo a que lo mirara**, -¿no te pongas molesto si?...- ** el otro hizo una mueca y lo beso, a lo cual todos abrieron los ojos como platos** "**_**¿Tsuna regañando a Reborn, y este disculpándose y besándolo? esto no se ve todos los días..."**_ pensaron todos, el primero en reaccionar fue Gokudera, que salió corriendo hacia Tsuna, pero se detuvo al ver una mirada de te-le-acercas-y-te-mato por parte de Reborn.

**-Juudaime**- le sonrió nerviosoel peli-plata** . **

**-hola Hayato- **saludo **-¡Kyoya, toma!-** dijo lanzándole una pequeña caja al azabache, el otro la atrapo y frunció el ceño por cómo le llamo, **-y no lo pierdas esta vez**- dijo con voz de ultratumba, que hasta al mismo Mukuro lo asusto.

**-bueno... creo que es hora de irnos... adiós chicos...- ** se despido para luego tumbarse y quedar encima de Reborn, al cual beso apasionadamente, mientras el otro sonreía coquetamente y se volteaba para quedar arriba del castaño, el cual paso sus manos por el cuello del otro, todos miraban esa escena con los ojos abiertos y sonrojados; de repente Tsuna lanzo una nota al suelo, sonrió y siguió en lo suyo mientras desaparecían, y en su lugar aparecía un Tsuna de 15 años conla cara más roja que un semáforo y un Reborn con una sonrisa ladina.

**-que... rayos... fue... eso**- dijo lentamente Tsuna mirando a todos.

**-que le paso Juudaime?**- dijo Gokudera corriendo para abrazar a su amado decimo, pero en ese momento Reborn lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, Tsuna se sonrojo más ante tal acto, vio el papel tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo leyó en voz alta, cosa de la cual se arrepintió inmediatamente; la nota decía así:

"_Reborn... por favor cuando vayas vas a hacer "eso" con mi yo más joven, no seas tan salvaje, dudo que se pueda sentar por lo menos por una semana si eres tan rudo con el... y Tsuna... por favor contrólate y no gimas tan alto que los vecinos los podrían escuchar..."_

Todos estaban con una hemorragia nasal a causa de las palabras del castaño,** -si nos disculpan... Tsuna y yo tenemos "asuntos" que atender**- se excusó Reborn y cargo a Tsuna para llevárselo a su cuarto, en ese momento todos quedaron en un silencio incomodo, el cual solo era interrumpido por los gemidos que provenían del cuarto de cierto uke castaño.

* * *

><p><em>Salut bambinos!<em>

_Si obtengo por lo menos 1 review subo lo que paso entre Tsuna y Reborn en el futuro ewe y no, no es soborno ni nada de eso :D_

_._

_._

_Gattina se despide y les manda un abrazo de oso panda a todos sus lectores y un bonus extra de galletas a los que dejen Reviews_

_¡No sean flojos Bambinos! que un review está a un solo clic y es totalmente gratis:3_

_¡arrivederci!_


	2. chapter 2

_Bambinos :3_

_Disclamer: KHR no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Akira Amano-sensei_

* * *

><p><strong>En el Futuro<strong>

**-¿dónde estoy?- **se preguntó tsuna buscando a su tutor con la mirada mientras admiraba la habitación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, fijando su vista en una puerta que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación; se levantó de la cama matrimonial en la que estaba sentado y camino a la puerta de color naranja y la abrió lentamente con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro.

**-Reborn, que estas…- **la pregunta murió en su garganta al observar lo que su tutor veía con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro, **-Hi… Hiiiieeee- **soltó su tan 'masculino' chillido mientras su cara se teñía completamente de rojo hasta las orejas y tomaba una de las tantas fotos que habían colgadas en la pared; miro avergonzado dicha foto, en la que se encontraba su 'yo' de 25 años, vestido con un traje de maid corto, con el cabello suelto con leves ondulaciones al final, acompañado de un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tomo otra foto, en la cual estaba en traje de baño al igual que su tutor, el cual le abrazaba protectoramente por la cintura y recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza del castaño que sonreía cariñosamente entrelazando su mano izquierda con la del azabache, en las cuales reposaban un anillo de oro en uno de los dedos de cada uno.

**-Dame-Tsuna- **llamo Reborn con tono ronco, de solo ver esas fotos -la mayoría muy reveladoras- del Tsuna mayor, ya comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con un pequeño gran problema en su entrepierna, que se apretó más al voltear a ver a su Dame-alumno, que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras miraba una foto donde el azabache se encontraba sin camisa y sin su usual fedora, dejando a la vista su muy bien formado abdomen y su puntiagudo cabello, con varias gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello y mojando su torso, dándole una imagen más sexy y tentadora que la que usualmente poseía.

Cuando el mayor se acercó a su alumno para decirle algo, este volteo a verle, haciendo que sus caras quedaran a pocos centímetros, los cuales Tsuna rompió, dándole un casto y cariñoso beso al mayor que abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el suave contacto contra sus labios, el cual correspondió encantado enrollando las manos en la cintura del más pequeño que subió sus manos hasta su cuello y lo abrazo, profundizando más el beso.

-**Ngh Reborn…- ** gimió el castaño al sentir como el otro le mordía levemente los labios para meter la lengua en su cavidad e invitar a su lengua a que le siguiera el juego que muy pronto subió de tono cuando el de orbes chocolate recorrió con su lengua la cavidad de su tutor con timidez, cosa que éxito de sobre manera al Hitman que profundizo aún más aquel beso que poco a poco les cortaba la respiración a ambos y hacia que el Vongola se pusiera más rojo que jitomate

"**dulce" **pensó el ex- arcobaleno al separarse de su Dame-pupilo con un hilo de saliva y viendo el gran sonrojo de este, curvo una sonrisa ladina y tomo unas fotos de la pared, en donde el menor –el de 25 años- aparecía con diversos tipos de disfraces de conejito, gato, lobo, etc.; tomo una donde se encontraban el de bebe y el Vongola, la miro, sonrió y la guardo antes de que un humo rosa invadiera la habitación y los transportara de vuelta a su tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>Salut Bambinos<em>

_Este no lo cambie tanto -prácticamente nada- ya que me gusto como había quedado cuando lo escribí :D_

_Quiero agradecer a lu-chan 23 por dejarme un review, a los que agregaron a favoritos y a los que siguen la historia :3 y también a los lectores fantasmas que pasan por aca_

_._

_._

_*espacio publicitario*_

_Los invito a que se pasen por __**no te vayas de mi lado **__otro R27 de mi autoría y dejen sus comentarios y opiniones ^_^._

_._

_._

_Gattina se despide y les manda un abrazo de oso panda a todos sus lectores y un bonus extra de galletas a los que dejen Reviews_

_¡No sean flojos Bambinos! que un review está a un solo clic y es totalmente gratis:3_

_¡arrivederci!_


End file.
